Family: Headmaster?
by HyeFye
Summary: Hanya menjelaskan kenapa Kibum dipanggil mommy dan siapa sang bapak kepala geng. kemungkinan TIDAK ADA HUMOR! Yunjae, HanChul, SiBum, & Changmin with Kyuhyun, Minho, Seungri.


**FAMILY: (Headmaster?)**

**Disclaimer: themselves**

**Genre: Family**

**Warn': Typo(s), GS: Heechul _and _Kibum**

**o0o0o**

**~YunJae, HanChul, SiBum~**

**~Changmin~**

**with**

**~Kyuhyun, Minho, Seungri~**

**o0o0o  
**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini para orang tua berkumpul di kediaman keluarga Jung. Mereka berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah, duduk mengelilingi sebuah surat yang terletak di atas sebuah meja. Mereka duduk di atas gazebo kayu.

Raut wajah mereka sangat serius. Para istri terlihat berbincang serius, sedangkan para suami (Jaejoong termasuk) terlihat berpikir keras dan sesekali mengemukakan pendapat mereka.

Siwon mengetuk-getuk surat itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. "Ini sudah surat panggilan kelima diminggu ini." Ucapnya.

Semua yang hadir disana mengangguk, "Kali ini kita tidak bisa menghindar." Meski terdengar tenang, namun sebenarnya Hangeng sangat cemas.

"Apa tidak bisa diabaikan lagi saja? Kurasa walau kita tidak datang tidak masalah." Kali ini Jaejoong yang membuka suara.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Kupikir setelah Changmin masuk sekolah dasar dia tidak akan berulah." Yunho memijit pelipisnya.

Kibum mengangguk, "Padahal aku sangat berharap Changmin tidak berulah lagi. nyatanya semakin parah!"

Heechul menepuk bahu Kibum, adiknya. "Setidaknya kita berenam yang merawatnya." Ucap Heechul mencoba menghibur, walau itu bukanlah kalimat penghibur.

"Jadi… siapa yang akan menghadap kepala sekolah?" Tanya Hangeng akhirnya. Sudah sejak awal mereka berkumpul pertanyaan itu berada dalam kepala mereka, namun karena terlalu serius mereka jadi lupa untuk menanyakan hal penting itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada Hangeng yang serius menatap surat panggilan itu. Seberapa lama pun Hangeng menatap surat itu, tidak akan mengubah isi surat yang meminta orang tua Changmin untuk menghadap kepala sekolah. Kali ini kasus yang serius!

Mereka saling melirik. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mau menghadap kepala sekolah.

Ah, mereka bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Pekerjaan mereka menanti. Untuk berkumpul seperti ini saja mereka harus curi waktu. Selama dua minggu ini mereka memang disibukkan dengan pekerjaan, karena itu mereka jadi sulit mengontrol Changmin. Dan akibatnya… surat panggilan bertamu ke kediaman Jung selama lima hari berturut-turut untuk minggu ini. Belum lagi surat panggilang dua minggu lalu sebanyak tiga buah, lalu sebulan lalu tujuh buah…

Dan dari semua surat itu, tidak pernah satu pun mereka anggap. Mereka tidak memperdulikan surat itu, mengabaikannya, karena mereka tahu… walau seribu surat panggilan berkunjung ke rumah mereka, Changmin tidak akan pernah di DO.

"Besok aku harus kembali ke Jepang." Siwon memberi alasan ketika dengan serempaknya semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku ikut dengan Siwon." Ucap Kibum cepat ketika melihat kepala keempat orang itu berbalik menoleh padanya.

Keempat orang itu mendesah kecewa. Padahal mereka sangat berharap pada pasangan Choi, hanya mereka yang mampu berkepala dingin dalam menghadapi masalah.

"Aku juga besok harus ke China. Ada sedikit masalah disana." Ucap Hangeng.

Heechul melirik Hangeng curiga. "Bukannya kau mau bertemu wanita pecicilan itu." Sindir Heechul.

Hangeng menatap malas Heechul, "Berhenti mencurigaiku, Chullie."

Heechul mencibir, "Kau bahkan tidak menyangkal."

"Aku terlalu sering menyangkal, dan tidak sekalipun kau mempercayai ucapanku." Sinis Hangeng.

"YA! KAU─"

"BERHENTI! INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA KALIAN BERTENGKAR!"

Teriakan Jaejoong sukses membungkam mulut Heechul yang akan memulai perang dengan Hangeng.

"CK! Aku yang akan menghadap kepala sekolah!" putus Jaejoong kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak terima, "Tapi Joongie, malam ini kita berangkat ke─"

"Batal!" Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho dengan ketus. "Dan kau, _Noona_!" Jaejoong menunjuk Heechul yang berada di sebrangnya. "Kalau kau curiga, kenapa tidak ikut dengan Hangeng-_Hyung_ saja."

Heechul mendelik, "Ya! Sopanlah padaku!" protes Heechul. "Jangan pikir karena kau bukan adik iparku lagi, kau jadi bisa kurang ajar padaku!"

"Aku memang bukan adik iparmu lagi! jadi aku mau kurang ajar padamu pun, terserah padaku!" balas Jaejoong.

"Kau!" tunjuk Heechul tepat pada hidung Jaejoong.

"Apa?" tantang JAejoong.

"Cih, kau harus tetap menghormatiku, sopan padaku, dan patuh padaku karena…" Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, "Sekarang kau menikahi mantan Suamiku! Kalau bukan karena aku yang menceraikan Yunho, kau tidak akan menikah dengannya. Berterima kasihlah padaku Kim Jaejoong!" Ucap Heechul tajam.

Sudut bibir Jaejoong terangkat. "Menceraikan Yunho? Bukankah kau yang diceraikan olehnya. Kau juga tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Hangeng-_Hyung_ kalau Yunho tidak menceraikanmu." Balas Jaejoong membalikkan ucapan Heechul. "Aku heran, kenapa Hangeng-_Hyung_ mau menikah dengan wanita tempramen sepertimu." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak Tanya saja pada Yunho? Bukankah sebelum denganmu, Yunho lebih dulu denganku, hm!?"

Dan adu mulutpun terus berlanjut. Baik Heechul dan Jaejoong saling menyudutkan, mengemukakan kejelekan mereka, saling mengejek, dan saling menyindir. Tak jarang suami mereka melerai pertengaran Heechul dan Jaejoong yang memang bisa dikatakan cukup sering terjadi. Selalu saja meributkan hal yang sama jika mereka bertengkar, para suami pun sudah terbiasa dan hanya melerai seadanya.

Kibum melirik Siwon yang menatap tajam Jaejoong dan Heechul yang kini tengah berdebat soal masa lalu Kibum dan Jaejoong. Ayolah, sampai saat ini Siwon masih sering cemburu pada Jaejoong, **MANTAN SUAMI KIBUM**! Meski memang Kibum kini hanya mencintai siwon seorang, tapi tetap saja ia akan merasa cemburu dan sebal jika mendengar masa lalu Kibum dan Jaejoong.

Karena itulah, kenapa Changmin memanggil suami-istri Choi itu _daddy_ dan _mommy_. Saat Jaejoong dan Kibum belum bercerai, mereka sering ke kediaman Jung. Changmin sangat akrab dengan Kibum dan Jaejoong. saat Jaejoong menikah dengan Yunho, Changmin memutuskan memangginya _tou-chan_.

Sedangkan Kibum, saat itu Changmin berpikir kalau Jaejoong menikahi Yunho, maka secara tidak langsung Kibum akan jadi ibunya. Changmin saat itu belum mengerti arti perceraian, sehingga ia berspekulasi Kibum masih terikat pernikahan dengan Jaejoong yang menikah dengan Yunho.

Itulah alasan kenapa Changmin memanggil Kibum _mommy_, dan hal itu berlaku juga pada Siwon yang telah menikah dengan Kibum. Mereka berdua tidak keberatan dengan panggilan Changmin, karena mereka memang menginginkan anak, namun sayang mereka belum dianugrahi keturunan.

Kibum meraih tangan Siwon, mencoba menarik perhatian Siwon. "Sudah kubilang, Jangan dengarkan mereka." Ucap Kibum dengan lembut.

Siwon menatap Kibum, "Kupingku masih berfungsi, jelas saja aku mendengar meraka." Ketus Siwon.

Kibum mengecup pipi Siwon, "Kalau begitu aku akan menutup telingamu." Kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua telinga Siwon. "Nah, ini lebih baik."

.

.

* * *

Dan disinilah Jaejoong dan Yunho berada, di ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka duduk bersisian menantikan kedatangan kepala sekolah, namun sudah setengah jam berlalu tak kunjung datang juga.

"Ck, apa sih yang dilakukan kepala sekolah itu!" kesal Yunho.

"Sabar, Yun. Mungkin dia ada urusan." Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Yunho.

"Dan urusannya adalah menemui kita!" dongkol Yunho.

Jaejoong baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika mendengar pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu terbuka. Jaejoong berdiri membungkuk memberi salam pada orang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu, Yunho sendiri mengikuti sikap Jaejoong.

Seorang wanita yang memasuki ruangan itu ikut membungkuk, kemudian duduk di sebrang sofa menghadap Jaejoong dan Yunho. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum minta maaf, "Mohon maaf membuat anda sekalian menunggu." Ucapnya ramah.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Ah, tidak apa."

"Maaf, kepala sekolah?" Tanya Yunho menatap binggung wanita di depannya.

Wanita tersenyum lagi, "Sekali lagi mohon maaf, bapak kepala sekolah tidak dapat hadir." Ucapnya memberi jawaban atas kebinggungan Yunho. "Ah, saya wali kelas Changmin."

Jaejoong hanya ber'oh' mendengar jawaban wanita yang ternyata wali kelas Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho berdecih dan bergumam, "Bilang saja kepala sekolah itu tidak mau berhadapan denganku, karena tahu aku yang datang."

Jaejoong yang mendengar gumaman Yunho, menyikut pinggang Yunho dan membuat Yunho meringgis. Kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum pada wali kelas Jaejoong begitu melihat raut binggung di wajah wanita itu.

"Emm.. maaf, sebelumnya. Boleh saya tahu anda siapanya Changmin?" Tanya wanitu itu.

"Eh?" hanya itu reaksi Jaejoong.

"Pihak sekolah memanggil kedua orangtua Changmin, apakah anda _noona_ dari Changmin?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh?" kali ini Yunho yang bereaksi.

"Maaf, saya ingin membicarakan masalah serius mengenai Changmin dengan orangtuanya. Bukan dengan _noona_nya." Wanita itu meminta maaf. "Jadi, anda sebaiknya pulang dan memanggil orangtua Changmin."

Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya pada wanita di depannya. "Tapi, saya orangtua Changmin." Ucap Yunho.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, "Saya tahu orangtua Changmin sangat sibuk, tapi bukan berarti bisa digantikan oleh _noona_ dan… pacarnya?" pada kata terakhir, wanita itu sedikit ragu mengucapkannya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. N_oona_ dan pacar? Apa wanita di depan mereka buta?

"Tapi saya benar-benar ayah Changmin." Yunho meyakinkan wanita itu.

"Iya, itu benar, dan lagi saya bukan _noona_ Changmin. Saya juga orangtua Changmin." Jaejoong memberi penjelasan.

Alis wanita itu bertaut, "Anda jangan bercanda. Saya yakin usia anda masih muda, mana mungkin memiliki anak sebesar Changmin." wanita itu meneliti Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah.

"Changmin memang bukan putra kandung saya, ia putra kandung Yunho dan Heechul-_Noona_." Jaejoong mencoba sabar menjelaskan.

Raut wajah wanita itu berubah aneh, "_Noo_.._na_?" tanyanya ragu dengan pendengaranya. Kenapa Jaejoong –yang ia anggap _noona_ Changmin- menyebut Heechul –yang entah siapa itu- dengan sebutan _noona_?

Jaejoong mengangguk. Kali ini Yunho berniat menjelaskan karena melihat wanita itu yang semakin kebingunggan, namun niatan itu pupus ketika…

BRRAAAKKK

"_APPA_! _TOU_-_CHAN_!"

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan keras dan dibanting begitu saja, lalu sebuah pekikan khas anak-anak mengema di ruangan itu. Suara gaduh langkah kaki yang berlari menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong.

BRUKK

Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut begitu mendapat tubrukan pelukan dari Changmin. "_Appa_! _Tou_-_chan_" pekik Changmin senang.

Wanita itu menatap jengah pada Changmin dan mendesis, "Anak setan datang."

Yunho mengusap rambut Changmin, "Minnie, kenapa kemari?" Tanya Yunho heran.

Changmin nyengir, "Minnie, kangen _appa_~" manjanya. Changmin beralih pada Jaejoong, "Minnie juga kangen _tou_-_chan_."

"_Tou_-_chan_ juga kangen sama Minnie." Balas Jajeoong. Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya.

"Minnie, kenapa kemari?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Changmin menatap yunho. "Ihh.. Min bilang kan, Min kangen. _Appa_ sama _tou_-_chan_ enggak ketemu Min…" Changmin mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'v', "Dua minggu." Cemberutnya.

"Maafkan kami, _ne_." sesal Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk beberapa kali dan tersenyum, "Eum... _Daddy_ sama _Mommy_ jaga Min, kok! Appa tenang saja"

Wanita yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi antara Changmin dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum (ia tidak menyadari Changmin memanggil Yunho dan Jaejoong, _appa_ dan _tou-chan_ karena terlalu fokus pada tingkah Changmin). "Nah kan, anda tidak bisa membohongi saya." Ucap wanita itu yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Anda bukan _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ Changmin." Yakin wanita itu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling melirik. "Kami memang bukan _daddy_ dan _mommy_ Changmin." Kata Jaejoong membenarkan.

Wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya, "Akhirnya kalian mengaku! Nah, sebaiknya sekarang anda─"

BRAAAKKK

Lagi-lagi terpotong.

"YA! JANGAN MEMBANTING PINTU!" bentak wanita itu pada orang yang memanting pintu.

Orang itu sedikit mengkeret mendengar bentakan wanita itu. "Ma-maaf, Bom-_ssi_." Ucap orang itu pada wanita yang ia panggil Bom, wali kelas Changmin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Bom kesal karena menganggunya yang hampir membongkar kebohongan Yunho dan Jaejoong –menurutnya-.

"_Anou_…" ragu, orang itu ragu mengucapkannya. Ia melirik takut-takut pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih memangku Changmin.

"Katakan dengan jelas!" perintah Bom.

Orang itu kembali melirik Jaejoong dan Yunho sebelum menjawab…

"Changmin dan teman-temannya me-melem… jaket pak kepala sekolah dan mengenai kulit punggung pak kepala sekolah, ja-jadi … pak kepala sekolah dilarikan kerumah sakit…"

Ruangan itu hening beberapa saat sampai…

"CHANGMIIIINNNN!"

Mengemalah teriakan Jaejoong, Yunho dan Bom.

.

.

* * *

"_Huuuu…. Bapak kepala geng jahat sama Kyunie! Tas Kyunie dilem sama 'bapak hidung banteng'! Pasti bapak kepala geng yang nyuruh!_

_Kan kasihan Kyunie, Kyunie jadi enggak bisa belajar._

_Awas, Min balas nanti! Min akan melindungi 'teman-teman anak buah awak' Min!_

* * *

_._

.

Bom memijit kepalanya. Tidak! Apa-apaan ini? Dua hari lalu ia memanggil orangtua Changmin dan yang datang malah _noona_nya Changmin dan pacar _noona_nya. Sekarang… ketika ia menyuruh kembali orangtua Changmin yang datang, malah orang lain yang mengaku-ngaku orangtua Changmin.

Dengan suara yang terdengar lelah, Bom berkata, "Maaf, nyonya. Saya meminta orangtua Changmin, bukan tante, bibi, paman, atau saudara dari orangtua Changmin."

"Tapi saya orangtua Changmin!" ucap Heechul dengan nada tinggi. Kesal, itulah yang dirasakan Heechul. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orangtua Changmin, namun masih saja Bom tidak percaya.

"Maaf, nyonya. Tapi saya memanggil _daddy_ dan _mommy_ Changmin." Bom pun mencoba bersabar. Bom berpikir, apa susahnya mengatakan kalau mereka tante dan paman Changmin! Membuang waktunya saja.

"Sama saja! Mau _daddy_ dan _mommy_-nya atau kami yang datang tidak ada bedanya!"

Hangeng menghela napas lelah. Kenapa wanita yang menajdi wali kelas Changmin begitu keras kepala? Tidak akan jadi masalah kalau Heechul dan Hangeng yang datang, toh mereka juga orangtua Changmin.

"_Mommy_ dan _daddy_ Changmin sedang berada di luar negeri, karena itu kami yang datang." Hangeng kembali memberi alasan.

"Kalau begitu, ketika mereka kembali saya harap merekalah yang menghadap saya." Ucap Bom pada akhirnya.

Heechul mendengus, "Kenapa harus mereka!?"

"Karena mereka orangtua Changmin, nyonya." Ucap Bom menahan kesal.

"Aku juga─"

Ucapan Heechul terpotong oleh…

"BOM-_SSI_! CHANGMIN MELEMPAR _HANPHONE_ DAN _LAPTOP_ KEPALA SEKOLAH KE KOLAM!"

.

.

* * *

"_Ikhhhh… sebeelll! Min sebel sama bapak kepala geng! Bapak hidung banteng juga, Min sebel!_

_Bapak kepala geng bilang, bapak hidung banteng hubungi _FBI_ supaya nyerang markas Min, Kyunie, Seungri, sama Minho! Kan Min gak mau kalau nanti perusahaan _daddy_ kaya yang di film-film…_

_Kalo perusahaan daddy hancur gimana? Tar daddy enggak bisa cari uang lagi, terus Min jadi gak bisa main ke _Disneyland_, trus gak bisa beli _game_ baru, terus, terus Min, Kyunie, Seugri, sama Minho jadi gak punya markas hiks…_

_Bapak kepala geng sama bapak hidung banteng jahaaaatttt!_

_Huh, kalo begitu, Min akan buang dan tenggelamkan _handpone_ dan _laptop_ bapak kepala geng! Biar enggak bisa hubungin _FBI_ lagi!"_

_._

.

* * *

Tidak! Apalagi sekarang?

Setelah akhirnya _mommy_ dan _daddy_ Changmin yang memenuhi panggilanya, yang ia lihat dihadapnya sekarang adalah…

_Mommy_ dan _daddy_ Changmin sedang BEBINCANG AKRAB dengan kepala sekolah!

Bom merasa kepalanya pusing, seakan dunia berputar dengan cepat! Bom meminta Siwon dan Kibum menghadap kepala sekolah, untuk menegur tingkah laku Changmin yang sudah diluar batas! Bom cukup bersabar dan menerima ketika kepala sekolah meminta Bom hanya memanggil orangtua Changmin saja, tidak dengan orangtua Kyuhyun, Seungri, dan Minho.

Sebenarnya Bom sangat binggung, kenapa hanya orangtua Changmin? Yang berulahkan bukan hanya Changmin. Tapi yasudahlah, bagaimanapun ia harus menuruti perintah kepala sekolah, kan?

Tapi untuk yang satu ini ia tidak bisa terima!

Setelah dibuat pusing oleh tingkah Changmin dan kawan-kawan, sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sang kepala sekolah tidak SEDIKITPUN menyinggung kenakalan Changmin! Dan malah membicara sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar Bom, karena Bom mengintip dari kaca jendela ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tapi sekali lagi, apalah daya dirinya? Dia harus menuruti sang kepala sekolah.

Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Bom-_ssi_.

* * *

.

.

"_Huh! Bapak kepala geng curang! Gara-gara bapak kepala geng, Min gak boleh makan ekrim, gak boleh main _game_, gak dikasih cemilan, gak boleh main bareng Kyunie, Seungri, sama Minho selama seminggu! Min gak boleh sekolaahhh, kan Min bosaaaannnn… awas, nanti Min balas kalo Min masuk sekolah! Tunggu pembalasan Minnie, Bapak kepala geng! Hahaaha.."_

_._

_.  
_

* * *

Jaejoong sedang membuat makan siang.

Hari ini Kyuhyun, Seungri, dan Minho akan bermain ke rumah. Changmin meminta Jaejoong memasak makan siang yang banyak, dan meminta es krim dengan porsi jumbo untuk mereka. Jaejoong dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan Changmin.

Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika mendengar bel pintu. Meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Clek

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan melihat tiga anak kecil seumuran Changmin berdiri di depannya sedang memasang senyum yang imut khas anak-anak.

"_Annyeong_~"

Salam mereka bersamaan. Mereka membukuk sekilas dan mentap Jaejoong kembali dengan mata berbinar, entah karena apa.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kelucuan Kyuhyun, Seungri, dan Minho. "_Anyyeong_~" balas Jaejoong ceria. "Ayo masuk, Minnie sudah menunggu kalian di kamar." Jaejoong menggiring ketiga anak kecil itu masuk kerumah.

"Nah, naiklah ke atas. Pintu kamar Changmin yang bercat merah." Jaejoong memeberitahukan kamar Changmin.

Ketiga anak kecil itu mengangguk lucu, "Eum!" kemudian dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya mereka berlari ke lantai atas menuju kamar Changmin.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah lucu teman-teman Changmin. Setelah ketiga anak kecil itu hilang dari pandangannya, Jaejoong kembali ke dapur melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**o0o0o**

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedang memakai jasnya.

Malam ini, mereka berdua akan makan malam bersama relasi Yunho. Sore tadi Yunho mengantarkan Changmin ke kediaman Tan, karena tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di rumah.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong heran, "Kenapa kau belum memakai baju?" Tanyanya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, "Aku tidak menemukan baju-bajuku!" kesalnya.

Alis Yunho bertaut. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan memeriksa isi lemari. Yunho mengobrak-abrik isi lemari, namun nihil! Tidak ada satupun pakaian Jaejoong disana, hanya ada pakaian Yunho. "Kenapa tidak ada?" herannya.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aneh. Tidak mungkin kan ada yang mencuri pakaianmu?"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Ayolah, disini masih banyak barang mewah! Kenapa harus baju yang dicuri."

Yunho mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kau pakai bajuku sementara, kita cari di ruang pakaian." Yunho menyerahkan pakaian santai pada Jaejoong yang ia ambil secara asal.

Selesai memakai baju, Jaejoong dan Yunho pergi ke lantai bawah menuju ruang pakaian. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka langsung menjelajah ruangan itu, namun hasilnya sama. Tidak ada satupun baju Jaejoong disana.

"Issh… ini aneh!" gerutu Jaejoong.

Tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong, Yunho keluar ruangan itu sambil menarik Jaejoong. Yunho berniat kembali memeriksa di kamar mereka. Langkah Yunho terhenti ketika melewati sebuah perapian. Alis Yunho bertaut ketika melihat sebuah kain yang terbakar sebagian di dalam perapian.

Yunho melepaskan tarikan tangannya pada JAejoong dan menghamipiri perapian, Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho. Yunho berjongkok di depan perapian dan mengambil kain berwarna biru yang hampir semuanya terbakar.

Jaejoong menatap horror pada apa yang dipegang Yunho, "I-itu.."

Yunho mengangguk, "Bajumu." Ucap Yunho.

"Kenapa bisa ada disini dan.. kenapa bisa terbakar?"

Yunho menggeleng, "Entahlah, tapi.. tidak hanya ini." Yunho memeriksa perapian itu.

Muka Jaejoong dan yunho memucat, dalam perapian itu baju-baju Jaejoong menumpuk dan terbakar. Tidak semua, hanya sebagian yang terbakar. Tidak sampai gosong memang, tapi pakaian itu tidak layak pakai lagi.

"Yu-Yunnie…" mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, meratapi nasib pakaiannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Yunho entah pada siapa.

Jaejoong masih menatap baju-bajunya, sampai ia mengingat sesuatu… "Changmin…" desisnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, "Changmin?"

Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho dan menatap Yunho penuh keyakinan. "Tadi siang aku melihat Changmin dan teman-temannya bermain disekitar sini."

"Jangan-jangan…."

"CHANGMINNNNNN!"

.

.

* * *

"_Kyunie bilang, _tou-chan_ sangat cantik. Trus Seungri bilang, harusnya Min panggil _tou-chan_, _Kaa-chan_. Terus.. terus.. Minho bilang, harusnya _tou-chan_ enggak pakai baju kaya _appa_. _Tou-chan_ harus pakai baju kaya _umma_ sama _mommy_. _Tou-chan_ memang cantik, pasti makin cantik kalo pake baju _mommy_ sama _umma_. Makanya, Minnie, Kyunie, Seungri, sama Minho mau nyembunyiin baju _tou-chan_, supaya_ tou-chan_ pake baju _mommy_ atau _umma_._

_Ihhh.. tapi sebel sama Minho! Minho jatuh deket pintu rahasia tempat santa claus masuk (red: perapian) rumah Min. terus-terus… kan tadi _tou-chan_ lagi bakar-bakar disana, bajunya _tou-chan_ masuk ke sana. Min kan takut kalo _tou-chan_ tahu, trus Min masukin deh semua baju yang dibawa Minho. Baju-baju _tou-chan_ yang lain Min sembunyiin di gudang._

_Hehehhe pasti sekarang _tou-chan_ lagi pinjem baju _mommy_ sama _umma_. Uuhhh… Min pengen lihaaattt~~~ tapi, tapi kata _appa_, _tou-chan_ sama _appa_ mau ketemu orang hebat! Jadi Min gak bisa liat_ tou-chan_ pake baju _umma_ sama _mommy_. T.T  
_

_Oya, sekarang Min mau panggil _tou-chan… kaa-chan_, yeiiiyyy! XD"_

_._

_._

* * *

"_Daddy_!"

Panggil Changmin pada Siwon yang sedang memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang. Siwon menoleh pada Changmin yang duduk diantara dia dan Kibum. "Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon.

Changmin menatap serius_ daddy_nya. "Kata _daddy_, _kaa_-_chan_ cantik tidak?" tanyanya.

Siwon memasang raut kebinggungan. "_Kaa-chan_?" Tanya Siwon tidak mengerti siapa orang yang dipanggil _kaa-chan_ oleh Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk, "_Ne_. _kaa-chan_!"

"_Kaa-chan_?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Changmin cemberut, "Hbuhh… _Kaa-chan_, _daddy_! _Kaa-chan_!"

Siwon semakin tidak mengerti, "Siapa yang Min maksud?"

Changmin melempar sendok yang ia pegang ke piring, "IH! _Daddy_ pura-pura! _Kaa-chan_ kan… euumm…" Changmin berpikir sebentar, mencari kata yang pas. "_Kaa-chan_ ituuu… _mommy_ sama _umma_ barunya Min!" lanjut Changmin dengan sumringah.

Siwon cengo mendengar ucapan Changmin. "_Mommy_ dan… _umma_ baru Min?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Eum! Eum! _Kaa-chan_ cantik kan, _daddy_?" Tanya changmin lagi. berharap Siwon akan sependapat dengannya. Lalu ia memasang pandangan yang berbinar-binar, berpose seimut mungkin, memasang senyum bak malaikat, mencoba mempengaruhi Siwon agar mengatakan 'cantik'.

Siwon memang paling tidak bisa menolak Changmin yang sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya. Seperti terhipnotis, Siwon ikut tersenyum dan menjawab…

"Hooo… jadi kau punya selingkuhan, Choi Siwon!"

Ok, itu bukan Siwon, melainkan Kibum yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Siwon dengan aura gelap yang mengelilinginya. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam, seperti iblis pencabut nyawa. Ingat! Iblis! Bukan malaikat!

Siwon merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia merinding. Dengan gaya _slow motion_, Siwon memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. "Ki-Kibum…" panggilnya dengan suara gemetaran.

Ketika Siwon melihat Kibum, Kibum sudah memasang pose yang siap meremukkan tulang-tulang Siwon. "Siapa orang yang Changmin sebut '_kaa-chan_', hemm…" Tanya Kibum dengan nada yang menakutkan. Siwon menelan ludahnya takut-takut.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Bu-Bummie…"

Kibum memasang _Killer smile_nya, "Kita bicarakan ini di kamar, Wonnie sayang~"

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Kibum menyeret Siwon ke kamar dengan cara menjewer telinga Siwon. Dan kemudian… terdengarlah teriakan pilu dari seorang Choi Siwon. Ternyata… **Kibum memang adik kandung Heechul**!

Bagaimana dengan Changmin?

Oh, tentu saja ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah… memilih makanan mana dulu yang akan ia santap. Soal kecantikan _kaa-chan_nya? Gampang! Ia akan menanyakannya pada sang papa tercinta.

Bersiap-siaplah Tan Hangeng! Heechul lebih mengerikan dari pada Kibum yang sedang marah.

.

.**  
**

* * *

"Papa~"

Changmin merengek-rengek pada Hangeng yang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Resep baru mungkin?

"Hmm.." jawab Hangeng malas.

Bagaiman tidak? Dua hari yang lalu Changmin menanyakan hal yang sama pada Hangeng soal _kaa-chan_nya. Sama seperti Siwon, Hangeng habis dibantai Heechul. Heechul yang memang sudah curiga pada Hangeng yang DIDEKATI wanita pecicilan, membuat Heechul harus mengungsikan Changmin ke kamarnya agar tidak melihat apa yang dinamakan 'Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga'.

"Papa, maafkan Min, ya…" sesal Changmin.

Hangeng berhenti menulis, ia menatap Changmin bingung.

Changmin yang ditatap seperti itu menundukkan kepalanya, takut Hangeng marah. "Min salah sama papa…" jari-jari mungil Changmin memainkan ujung kemejanya.

Hangeng mencoba mencari tahu maksud Changmin. 'Apa soal dua hari lalu? Tapi kan kamarku dan Chullie kedap suara, mana mungkin Changmin bisa mendengar jeritanku. Lagipula… tidak mungkin Changmin tahu Chullie murka padaku karena ulahnya.' Hangeng membatin.

"Min salah… _hiks_… maafkan Min, papa…"

Hangeng tersentak dari pemikirannya mendengar isakan Changmin. "_sshh_… papa tidak marah pada Minnie." Hangeng mengelus rambut hitam Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng, "Hiks… papa pasti marah sama Min. Min nakal. Nakal." Changmin menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Hangeng beralih memeluk Changmin, "Tidak. Papa tidak marah." Hangeng mengusap punggung kecil Changmin. "Papa tidak akan pernah marah pada Minnie, apapun yang dilakukan Minnie." Ucapnya lembut, meyakinkan Changmin.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang dibanjiri air mata, Changmin menatap penuh harap pada sang papa. "Benar?" Changmin memastikan.

Hangeng mengangguk yakin. "Iya."

"Tidak marah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak akan." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Papa tetap enggak marah sama Min yang nakal?"

"Changminnie tidak nakal."

"Papa pasti marah sama Min yang bandel."

"Tidak akan, Minnie. Dan Minnie tidak bandel."

"Apa papa akan marah kalau Min buat seribu origami dari buku resep papa yang ada di ruang kerja papa?"

"Tidak, Min─"

Hangeng tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Papa?"

"…"

"Papa?"

Changmin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hangeng.

"…"

"Pa─"

"ASSETKUUUUUUU"

Dengan demikian, Hangeng harus menguras otaknya untuk menulis kembali semua resep dan tatacara pembuatan masakan yang menjadi menu restoran.

.

.

* * *

"_Bapak kepala geng bilang, Bapak hidung banteng sakit dan dirawat dirumah sakit. Bapak hidung banteng pasti sakit gara-gara 'main air' sama Seungri. Min kasian sama bapak hidung banteng. Kalau enggak ada bapak hidung banteng, bapak kepala geng gak ada yang nemenin._

_Kata ibu guru, harus buat seribu bangau kertas kalau mau bapak hidung banteng cepat sembuh. Kemarinkan Min ke rumah papa, terus Min cari kertas yang bagus buat bikin bangau. Kalau kertasnya bagus, pasti doanya cepat terkabul. Min liat buku bagus di lemari kerja papa, terus Min ambil deh. Maaf ya, papa. Min mau bapak hidung banteng sembuh, jadi Min pake buku bagus papa hehehe…"_

.

.

* * *

Changmin terlihat sibuk merombak kamarnya di kediaman Choi. Sedari tadi Changmin melangkah kesana-kemari menata apapun yang ia butuhkan dan harus ia siapkan. Ia mengunci kamarnya dan mengantungkan memo di pintu bagian luar dengan tulisan khas anak kecil yang berisi:

**"JANGAN GANGGU! MIN MAU BUAT BENTENG PERTAHANAN!".**

Setiap orang yang meliwati kamar Changmin dan melihat memo itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Keenam orangtua Changmin sudah mewanti-wanti kalau-kalau Changmin berulah. Mereka menyiapkan kamar cadangan(?) untuk Changmin, jaga-jaga kalau kamar Changmin berubah jadi markas teroris. Berhubung akhir-akhir ini kroni-kroni Changmin sering berkunjung, mereka selalu waspada hal itu akan terjadi. Dan mereka berpikir, inilah saatnya dan dimulai dari kediaman Choi.

Kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan Changmin sampai terdengar ke lantai bawah. Keenam orangtua Changmin mencoba menghiraukan hal itu. Mereka kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk menyambut tamu. Tamu kali ini memang bukan tamu special, namun akan melibatkan perbincangan yang cukup serius-mungkin-. Malam ini kediaman Choi akan kedatangan tamu yang sudah tidak asing lagi, yaitu : **Bapak Kepala Sekolah… sang Bapak Kepala Geng!**

Karena itulah, sejak sore Changmin mengunci diri di kamarnya. Sejak mendapat kabar bapak kepala geng akan datang, muka Changmin berubah pucat. Ia belum menyiapkan apapun! Changmin berpikir, bapak kepala geng akan menyerangnya secara langsung. Atas pemikiran itu, Changmin mengumpulkan semua barang(senjata) yang menurutnya akan berguna ketika bapak kepala geng datang.

Persiapan telah selesai semua, kini para orangtua sedang menanti sang kepala sekolah. Mereka sengaja tidak memanggil Changmin, kenapa? Karena Changmin tidak ingin diganggu, sesuai memo yang tertera.

"Sudah jam segini, tapi belum datang." Jaejoong melirik jam di ruang makan.

Heechul melirik ke pintu rumah, "Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia membawa anaknya kan?" Tanya Hangeng.

Siwon mengangguk, "Ya. Dia bilang akan kesini dengan anaknya."

"Kalau dia membawa anaknya, aku tidak yakin kamar Changmin akan baik-baik saja." Keluh Kibum.

Yunho menepuk bahu Kibum. "Aku tahu rasanya."

Kibum menatap Yunho, "Semoga tidak separah rumah kalian." Lesu Kibum.

"aku tidak yakin akan hal itu." Heechul menimpali ucapan Kibum.

DRUGH

Semua mata beralih melihat Changmin yang membawa senapan mainan. Penampilan Changmin saat ini seperti tentara siap perang.

"TUAN PUTRIIIIIII!"

Keenam orang tua Changmin menutup telinga ketika mendengar teriakkan Changmin.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Changmin berlari menghampiri keenam orangtuanya.

"Mana tuan putri?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajah polosnya pada keenam orangtuanya.

Keenam orangtua Changmin saling berpandangan, "Tuan putri?" Tanya mereka serempak.

Changmin mengangguk, "Eum! Putri!"

Yunho menghampiri Changmin, berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Changmin "Putri siapa, Minnie?" Tanya Yunho.

"Putri yang diculik bapak kepala geng!" jawab Changmin semangat.

"HAH?"

Keenam orangtua Changmin tercengang, "CULIK?" teriak mereka kompak.

Changmin mengusap terlinganya, "Uhh… telinga Min sakit, tau!"

Kelima orangtua Changmin menghampiri Changmin dan mengerubungi anak mereka. "Siapa yang diculik?" Jaejoong memegang kedua bahu Changmin.

"Tuan Putri, _kaa-chan_~"

Heechul memutar badan Changmin agar menghadap padanya, melepaskan cengkraman Jaejoong di bahu Changmin. "Putri siapa?!"

"Putri─"

Kibum menarik Changmin kehadapannya, menghiraukan protes Heechul. "Minnie, Kepala sekolah menculik anak siapa?" Kibum mengoyang-goyangkan badan Changmin.

"Mencu─"

"Changmin! Jawab _daddy_! Putri kerajaan mana yang diculik?" Siwon menarik Changmin.

"Keraja─"

"Minnie, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kepala sekolah melakukan kejahatan!" Hangeng menarik Changmin dari Siwon.

"Kepala geng─"

"Katakan pada _appa_! Berapa anak yang diculiknya!?" yunho memutar tubuh Changmin agar menghadapnya.

"Uhh~ Min pusiiing~~" keluh Changmin

"**Jung/ Tan/ Choi Changmin! Jawab kami!** Siapa yang diculik kepala sekolah enggak guna itu!" keenam orangtua Changmin menatap tajam Changmin.

"Uuuhhh~ Putri─"

**"YUUHUUU! KAMI DATAAANG!"**

Ucapan Changmin terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang.

Ketujuh penghuni ruang makan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu utama. Changmin melotot, mukanya berubah pucat.

**"BAPAK KEPALA GENGGGG!"**

Changmin berlari menghampiri orang yang baru datang itu. Setelah sampai di depan orang yang ia panggil bapak kepala geng, Changmin menarik seorang anak perempuan -berusia lima tahun- yang berada disamping bapak kepala geng. Setelahnya, Changmin membawa anak perempuan yang berpenampilan seperti seorang putri kerajaan itu ke tangga.

"**MIN AKAN LINDUNGI TUAN PUTRI DARI BAPAK KEPALA GENG!**" teriak Changmin lantang dari tangga, kemudian berlari ke kamarnya membawa anak kepala sekolah yang menurut saja dengan wajah DATAR.

Sang kepala sekolah terbengong melihat putrinya ditarik oleh Changmin. Sedangkan para orangtua sedang memperoses kejadian itu. Cukup lama mereka berpikir, akhirnya mereka tahu…

"**Minzy** akan disekap Changmin lagi, sepertinya." Sang kepala sekolah berkata dengan wajah datar, namun ada sedikit binar-binar aneh di matanya.

Keenam orangtua Changmin beranjak dari posisinya, mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan. "Sebaiknya kita mulai makan malamnya." Yunho mempersilahkan sang kepala sekolah untuk duduk disamping Siwon yang berada disebrangnya.

"Changmin?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah.

"Biarkan dia bermain dengan Minzy." Ucap Kibum, "Dan jangan ganggu mereka!" tambah Kibum ketika melihat sang kepala sekolah akan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tapi mereka harus makan malam." Ucap sang kepala sekolah. Mencari alasan sepertinya.

"Aku kan mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya." Ucap Heechul.

"Aku mau melihat Minzy─"

"Minzy akan baik-baik saja." Potong Jaejoong.

"Ah, aku punya hadiah untuk Changmin!"

"Kau sudah memberikannya tadi siang." Yunho menimpali.

"Aku ingin bermain _game_─"

"Kau tidak menyukai _game_." Hangeng menatap malas sang kepal sekolah.

"Aku─"

"BERHENTI MENCARI ALASAN, **CHOI SEUNGHYUN**!" teriak keenam orang tua Changmin

Choi Seunghyun, sang kepala sekolah itu terdiam mendengar teriakan dari keenam orang tua Changmin.

"Hyung, berhentilah bermain-main dengan Changmin" Pinta Siwon pada Seunghyun, **kakak kandung Siwon**.

"Gara-gara ulahmu, Changmin jadi seperti itu. Berhentilah menanamkan otak criminal padanya." Heechul menatap tajam Seunghyung. Ia memotong steaknya dengan ganas, membuat Seunghyun bergidik ngeri.

"Kau membuat Changmin buruk dimata orang lain." Jaejoong menusuk steaknya dengan barbar. Matanya menatap tajam pada Seunghyun.

"Berhentilah menghasut Changmin dengan otak Yakuzamu!" Kibum memotong-motong steaknya bringas, namun matanya menatap tepat pada Seunghyun yang berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan kau jerumuskan Changmin dan menjadikannya yakuza sepertimu dulu." Hangeng berucap tanpa melihat Seunghyun.

"Berhenti bermain-main dengan Changmin dan teman-temannya. Tidak cukupkah saat taman kanak-kanak kau bermain-main dengan mereka?" Yunho menatap jengah Seunghyun.

"_Hyung_, Changmin putra kami. Jangan memperlakukannya seperti ia putra kandungmu. Kau memperlakukannya terlalu berlebihan. ingat, kau sudah punya Minzy." Pinta Siwon lagi.

Seunghyun menghela napas. Seharusnya ia tahu, undangan makan malam ini pasti akan seperti ini. "Kalian tahu sendirikan, aku sangat ingin anak laki-laki." Ucap Seunghyun lesu.

"Tapi tidak dengan menjadikan Changmin seperti itu. Kau sangat keterlaluan, hyung. Changmin masih polos, ia pasti akan menerima apa saja yang ditangkap olehnya." Hangeng meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Changmin dan teman-temannya. Mereka itu sangat lucu, hanya mereka yang mau bermain denganku. Kalian tahu sendiri, anak-anak lain sangat takut padaku."

"Bagaimana tidak takut, penampilanmu saja tidak berubah, yakuza. Pantas saja Changmin memanggilmu bapak kepala geng." Dengus Heechul.

"Aku sudah memperbaiki penampilanku." Bela Seunghyun.

"Penampilanmu memang lebih baik, tapi tetap saja kau terlihat seperti… mafia." Jaejoong menilik penampilan Seunghyun.

"_Oppa_, Kau juga memperlakukan Minzy secara berlebihan, terlalu _overprotectif_. Mendandani Minzy seperti seorang putri kerajaan, dan itu membuat Changmin dan teman-temannya mempercayai ucapanmu." Kibum menghela napas.

"Bahkan tadi Changmin beranggapan kau menculik putrimu sendiri." Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu… aku yang mengatakan padanya kalau aku akan menculik Minzy." Seunghyun mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"YA! permainan apalagi yang kau buat!?" histeris Heechul.

"Hanya permainan Teroris menculik putri kerajaan."

.

.

FIN

.

.

**-Hyefye Zone-**

_Ini part untuk menjelaskan kenapa Changmin memanggil Siwon dan Kibum, daddy dan mommy. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak GS seperti Kibum dan Heechul, lalu siapa kepala geng yang dimaksud Changmin dkk_. Tidak ada humor sedikitpun disini , maaf kalo 'garing' ^^a.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Saya tidak menduga akan jauh melebihi harapan saya, padahal saya cukup pesimis dengan ff FAMILY. Dan jujur itu hanya ff iseng karena saya sedang 'pusing' dengan Little of Help (sama seperti sekarang) hehe…

Part ini sebenarnya telah cukup lama selesai (sejak tahun lalu :p), namun saya agak ragu untuk publish . Sebenarnya FAMILY terdiri dari beberapa part yang menceritakan kehidupan Changmin dari Taman Kanak-kanak sampai mereka kerja, hanya saja saya belum bisa melanjutkan hehehe…

_Changmin sebenarnya tidak 'senakal' itu, Changmin dkk hanya terpengaruh oleh Seunghyun yang menginginkan anak lelaki, Istri Seunghyun sendiri sudah tidak dapat melahirkan. Karena itu ketika Changmin dkk 'tidak takut' padanya seperti anak-anak lain, Seunghyun menganggap Changmin dkk adalah anaknya dan dialah yang memulai permainan_

_Changmin dkk bisa dikatakan polos, jadi mereka percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan Seunghyun, dan berakhir dengan tingkah yang membuat mereka berbuat 'diluar batas'_.

**Orangtua kandung Changmin adalah Yunho dan Heechul.**

untuk pairing, jujur waktu itu saya lupa untuk mencantumkannya. Saat publish saya merasa ada yang kurang, namun saya abaikan dan tidak dicek 'pairing'nya. Ternyata saya lupa untuk mencantumkan pairing setelah membaca review hehe…

Nah, untuk Review atau tidaknya, saya serahkan pada Reader^^.

**_Terima kasih_**

**.**

**.**

Bapak Hidung Banteng : Guru yang menindik hidungnya.


End file.
